This World is Crazy
by missxmolly
Summary: Amuto ;D Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, Rima and Yaya are some of the people that transfer to Amus school after theirs had been burnt down. Ikuto decides to show bored Amu what life can be like when you live it to the fullest. Might change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Molly: Ok. First Shugo Chara Fanfic!

Ikuto: Obviously, this story sucks.

Molly: O//////O SHUT IT

Ikuto: Whatever. missxmolly doesnt own Shugo Chara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu POV

I looked across the table in the Royal Garden, to look at Tadase-kun. He looked really gay today.

"T-tadase-kun?" He looked up and stared into my eyes.

"What is it Amu-koi?"

"Well I was wonde- EHHH! AMU-KOI!"

"Yes Amu." He stood up and walked around and pulled me off my seat and threw his arms around my waist, and started rubbing my thighs. I pushed my hands against his chest, but he just came closer.

"Tadase! Stop, please!" I pleaded with him. He smirked and brought his hand under my shirt and slid up my back to my bra strap.

"No! Stop! Stop! Stop!" I cried over again.

"Amu-chan! AMU-CHAN! Wake up!" I opened eyes and saw Ran, my only chara sitting on my chest.

"Are you ok Amu?"

"Yeah, yeah, im fine. Just a crazy dream about that loser trying to rape me again." Ran sighed and shook her head. I looked over at my alarm clock.

"I'm late! Ran why didn't you wake my up sooner?" I scrambled into my uniform, and grabbed my bag and ran out the door of my dorm without my breakfast.

"You skipped breakfast Amu? You never do that! What's wrong?"

"Today's the day that that other school joins with Seiyo. Their school is being temporarily closed because of that fire that happened. If anything we were supposed to be at school early." I got into the class to see that the teacher hadn't arrived yet, and I slumped into my seat, to catch my breath.

"Did you see that one guy?" I heard Sayaa say. "So hot!" Sang her fan group.

"Hinamori Amu! Stay away from all the new kids, until I've had my pick. I want the hottest richest guy they have to offer, so keep your dirty poor hands away from them all." Sayaa sneered.

"Whatever." I sighed. I wasn't really interested in boys, though many made it clear they were interested in me. Boys tried to corner me in the halls all the time to try to make a move on me, but my 'Cool and Spicy' outer character always helped me get out of trouble. Now many of them have given up that they will ever get to date me, but some of them like Hotori Tadase, never seem to give up. Of course he had never tried to rape me before like in my dreams, but this guy was creepy, and I really wouldn't be surprised if he is gay.

Nikaidou-sensei entered the room.

"Good morning class. As you all know today is the day that Seiyo High School is joined by another school. We have some new students in this class. Please treat them well and Im sure well all get along fine…." But Blah blah blah was all I heard. I turned my head and looked out the window.

Ikutos POV

Me and my friends stood outside the classroom waiting to be called in. All the boys looked relaxed, but the girls were doing last minute fix ups with their hair.

"Come in!" We heard the teacher call to us. Kukai grabbed the handel and walked into the room like he owned it, which pretty soon he would, along with me and the other guys. Back at our old school we were the most popular guys in the school, and looking at all these kids, it probably wouldn't be to different here. There were only a few good looking guys here, but compared to us they looked twelve. I walked into the room and stared at the class. I could see all the girls mouths drop as they looked at my natually muscular body, midnight blue hair and my blue eyes. I smirked at their reactions and realised that it would be exactly like my old school. Girls flinging themselves at me, practically begging me to seduce them, which of course, I would comply. The rest of the students filed in after me and looked around the class. The boys were all looking at the new girls, and the girls looking at the new boys… all except one girl with bubble gum pink hair that came down to her shoulders. She was busy looking out the window with a bored expression on her face, like she was to good with the school. I decided that when I was done with her, she would think that coming to school was the best thing ever, just so she could see me.

"Okay please introduce yourselves to the class." Said the teacher in a bored voice.

"Soma Kukai." At this bubble gum girl looked over to us and scanned us over. Her face remained the same, until she looked at my body. I saw her eyebrows raise in surprise and she kept looking,until I started smirking at her. Her face went back to her bored expressiong and continued looking down the line like she wasn't interested, but the faint pink on her cheeks gave her away. She kept looking back at me and her face got a little reder everytime she saw me still smirking at her. Her eyebrows went down in a cute slant and she looked out the window again.

Amu POV

"Soma Kukai." I heard. I looked to the front of the room to see that all the student had already entered the classroom. This Kukai kid had some short brown hair sticking out at odd angles, and he had green eyes. He looked confident when he said his name, and I could see all the girls swoon after. I rolled my eyes and looked down the rest of the line. In totall there where four boys and three girls. The girls were extremly pretty and the guys were gorgeus. The best looking one was obviously the tall blue haired teen. He must have been the one Sayaa had been drooling over earlier. He looked up and started smirking when he saw my gaze on him looking at his body, so I turned away to look at the other kids, hoping to make it look like a was casually passing over him… which I totally was in the first place. It wasn't like I was checking him out or anything. My eyes slid over to him again with me wanting them to. He was still smirking at me. Damn. I don't need any more loser wannabies following me around, even if the are sexy. My eyes shot open. Sexy? Did I really just think that? I shook my head. No way was this going to happen. He was still smirking, but harder now. OMG, WHAT IF HES READING MY MIND! I looked out the window so I wouldn't have to look at him, and his stupid smile.

I heard the rest of the students being introduced, but I didn't see who belonged to which name. The names where, Hoshina Utau, Yuiki Yaya, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Mashiro Rima, and Sanjo Kairi.

"Lets get you seated then… Rima-san sit over beside Sayaa. Yes over there…." I looked down from the window, and saw an empty desk that has never been used. Shit. Shit Shit Shit Shit. With my luck, blue haired guy will sit next to me. 'Please God, don't let this happen!' I begged under my breath.

Ikuto POV

Awesome, theres an empty desk right beside her. Maybe Ill get it. Maybe I wont. I looked at the other students near empty desks. There was one beside, one girl who was pretty hot. I think her name was Sayaa, or something. She was looking at me with goo goo eyes. 'Yes,' I thought, 'she'll be my first victim.' I shot her a seductive smile, and saw her melt in her seat. Piece of cake.

"Tsukiyomi-san, over by Sayaa." Sweet. I love getting sat beside the whores. Its easier to get dirty with them. I walked over and sat in my seat.

"Yo." She squeled and started talking to me nonstop, inviting me to parties and stuff.

"Soma, over by Hinamori-san." He pointed to pinky. Kukai smiled and went over to make himself at home. He porpusly left his legs oven toward pink girl. Wow, he wasn't wasting any time. Kukai always did that to the girl that he wanted to get in their pants. Ill have to tell him shes off limits until I do her.

Amu POV

"Soma, over by Hinamori-san." I sighed with relief. No blue haired boy where I was sitting. Soma walked over and sat in his chair. He leaned in a little and stuck out his hand.

"Yo, Hinamori-san. Call me Kukai." I took his hand and shook it. He had a strong grip, but it was like a hug.

"Amu." I said nodding to him. He smiled and ruffeld his hair. Im a sucker for hair ruffeling. I looked away before I noticed anything, but my choice of direction was a big mistake. I looked over to see Sayaa in Tsukiyomi's lap, having her neck being playfully bitten, while his hands explored her body. Ew. I looked at the teacher to see that he had already left the class. I must have not heard the lunch bell. I grabbed my stuff and fled from the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly: YaY Im done Oh yea yea yea! Took me one sitting! :D

R&R people! But please dont point out spelling ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Molly: Yay! Second Chapter! I got sooo many like subscriptions and favourite story things! Thanks so much! Hope this chapter all goes well =^-^=**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

**Amu: Wait, wait, wait!**

**Molly: What! ):**

**Amu: Didn't you have something to tell them? About the story…?**

**Molly: Oh, yeah! Well, this story, might not always, **_**exactly**_**, follow the summary… It wont always be Amutoness… they'll always like be together… but they might not see each other… yeah. Hope that made sense. (: And also they don't really have like specific ages. They are all the same age, and obviously in high school, but some of the older kids.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

I looked away before I noticed anything, but my choice of direction was a big mistake. I looked over to see Sayaa in Tsukiyomi's lap, having her neck being playfully bitten, while his hands explored her body. Ew. I looked at the teacher to see that he had already left the class. I must have not heard the lunch bell. I grabbed my stuff and fled from the room.

--

Amu POV

I entered the cafeteria and got in line with my tray. The food looked like mush again today, I really have to start bringing my own lunch.

"Amu." I turned and saw Kukai and a girl with orange hair in pigtails walking toward me. I smiled and waved towards them.

"Amu-chii! Come sit with us today! We brought our own food, so you don't have to eat that… What is that?" She looked over and wrinkled her nose. She shook her head and grabbed my hand.

"Come on! I'm Yaya by the way." She pulled me over to a semi filled table, with some of the new students in our class.

"This is Utau, she's an idol," She pointed at a girl with long blond pigtails and violet eyes. She looked and smiled at me and then went back to her lobster. Lobster? This girl must be filthy rich! I looked around. They were all eating lobster. Wow, I'm such a loser.

"That's Rima, reading the gag manga, and that's Kairi, reading the book."

"Sit beside me Amu-_chan."_ Kukai whispered in my ear. He grabbed my waist and sat me right beside him leaving no room in between us.

"Already making your move Kukai?" a husky voice said in my ear. I whipped around and saw deep blue eyes just an inch away from mine.

"Tsukiyomi!" I said an octave higher than normal.

"Call me Ikuto." He said in a seductive whisper. He stradeld the bench and inched closer to me.

"That's ok." I could feel the blush coming to my cheeks. Damn. Why does this always happen at the wrong time?!? I scooted backwards onto Kukais lap. Anything to get away from Tsukiyomi.

"Oh _come on Amu._" He breathed in my face as he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him. I flung my arms around Kukais neck, and pressed myself against him.

"No way Tsukiyomi." I glared at him and pulled myself tighter to Kukai.

"The ladys spoken Ikuto." Said Kukai smirking, who looked good when he smirked, unlike a certain guy beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and stared at Ikuto.

"Looks like I win today." Today? Like I would ever choose Tsukiyomi over Kukai. Yea that'll be the day.

"Yea ok whatever Kukai. But just today though." He rolled his eyes and swung his leg back over the bench and stood up.

"I got to go. Sitting with Sayaa." Sayaa? Wow, this guy changes between girls fast. Sayaa, me, Sayaa again. This natural playboy probably got a few I the hallways too. Gross. He walked off with his hands deep in his pockets. He sat next to  
Sayaa. The slut was on him before he even sat down, but I guess with a body like that, he must get that a lot. I saw her tongue get shoved down his throat and his hands start groping her. Weird. I shuffled off Kukais lap, even though it was nice being there pressed aginst his hard chest.

"Hinamori-san!" Oh God. I know that gay voice anywhere. Hotori Tadase. Fuck. He scrambled into the seat that Ikuto was just in, and was panting heavily.

"I was looking _everywhere_ for you!"

"Yeah… These are some of the new students from the joining school."

"Heyyyyyy!" said Tadase in his girly voice, smiling and wagging his eyebrows at Kukai.

"Right. Well I think we have to go right guys?" Kukai said with a desperate voice.

"Yep!" Everyone stood up and ran for it, leaving Tadase with a girl pout on his lips.

"That guy is creepy." Said Utau once we were saftley away.

"Hotori Tadase has been following me for years." I sighed. Yaya patted my arm confortingly and we made our way to our next class.

We choose our seats together and I started chatting with the girls. Two boys came into the room and sat with Kukai, leaving a seat open. For Tsukiyomi. YAYYYY! (note the sarcasm.) He untangled himself from Sayaa, as he walked into the room, and came over to sit with us, as Sayaa started squeling to her fan club.

"Girls are tiresome." He said as he leaned his head back against his hands. Wow, like he couldn't get away from them if he tried. I looked up at the teacher who had started the lesson. Math. Easily my worst subject. I took out my book and started to take notes, until I was interupped by deep relaxed breathing. I turned and saw Tsukiyomi sleeping. During class. Good for him, but really who does that? I only have once, in music and fell asleep on a stand that flipped down making me fall to the floor. Good times. Not.

"Tsukiyomi!" I hissed. He didn't move. "Tsukiyomi!" I hissed again. No reaction. I threw my earaser at his face.

"Hey!" He shouted. '_Wow_' I smirked. That sure got his attention, and the teachers.

"Is there a problem Mr. Tsukiyomi?"

"Well actually I believe that Miss. Hi-" He cut short by the PA. Thankyou God.

"Can the following people please report to the front desk. Hoshina Utau, Hinamori Amu, Soma Kukai, Yuiki Yaya, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Mashiro Rima, and Sanjo Kairi. Come to the front desk immediately." We stood and scooted out of the classroom.

"Why did you throw that earaser at me!" Tsukiyomi growled at me.

"Because you were sleeping in class." His face smoothed out and went into his smirk.

"Worried about me, Amu?" He put his head on my shoulder and put his hands on my waist and started glidding down to the edge of my skirt. Damn, this guy was good. Even little movements like that he could do well. I slipped out from under him.

"Not quite." I smiled, and entered the office.

It was pretty cramped when we all got inside.

"Hello dears." Smiled the elderly woman behind the desk. "The principal wishes to speak to you." She motioned towards another door. We squeezed inside and saw Tadase smiling, sitting on a chair in the corner with his legs crossed.

"Hey kids. Hope your all having a good first day. The thing I would like to talk to you about is dorm arangements. You new kids will be divided and put either into Miss. Hinamoris room, or Mr… this boys room., since they are the only rooms left available. We alow girls and boys in each room, but if we get wind that any funny buisness is going on, we will change them immediately. Any preferences?

Utaus , Yaya, Ikuto , Nagihiko, Rima , Kairi and Kukais POV

I looked over at Tadase sitting in the corner smiling, before looking back at the principal shouting,

"AMUS ROOM!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Molly: TADA! *jazz hands* Hope you liked (: Sorry its short.**

**When I was writing this, I was listening to Rainbow Veins by Owl City (do not own), and at this one part theres this music that totally made me think I was listening to one of the Shugo Chara Songs! :P Like 3:20 ish, for like 5 seconds, but everytime I think that… just thought Id share…**

**Ikuto: Wow, thanks for sharing.**

**Molly: No Problem! :P And just in case you guys were wondering, that situation of falling asleep in music class… that was mine (:**

**Amu: Great. R&R please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Molly: Just uploaded chapter 2 like 5 seconds ago (: Thanks **_**Blue-Violin1230**_**for the nice review. It made me lol, and my family thought I was weird.**

**Utau: missxmolly does not own Shugo Chara.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Recap:

Utaus , Yaya, Ikuto , Nagihiko, Rima , Kairi and Kukais POV

I looked over at Tadase sitting in the corner smiling, before looking back at the principal shouting,

"AMUS ROOM!"

--

Tadase POV

Ouch. Everyone hates me. Maybe they know im gay. …nah. I doubt it.

Normal POV

"Oh… well this could be a little tricky if everyone wants to be in the same room." Stated the principal. "Write your name on this peace of paper and well pick names out of the hat." The students put their names into the hat.

"The first student for Hinamori's room is… Rima. Congradulations. The first student for Hotoris room will be…Yaya, sorry bad luck. Hinamori's… Kairi. Hotoris… Ikuto. Hinamoris… Kukai. Hotori… Utau. So that leaves Nagihiko to Hotoris room. Hope that you all find your rooms confortable."

"But Im all alone in my room!" said Rima. "Well not really alone, but all my best friends are in the other room!"

"The rooms are beside eachother, 212 and 211, and I suppose, since you are new students you can go back and forth sometimes, until you make good friends with the people n you own you will be able to see eachother. Okay off you go!"

Ikuto POV

Fuuucccckkkk. Three reasons.

Im not in Amus room. I could share a _bed_ with her in there. But no.

Kukai, got in Amus room. Shell loose her viginity by the end of the week.

Im stuck with gay boy. What if he has to sleep next to me. Omg. Id better invest in pajamas, so Im not there in just my boxers or nothing. Don't want him getting any ideas…

It was too late to head back to class, so we left the building and walked toward the dormitorys. We were on the second floor, not bad. Not so many stairs to climb when your drunk. Gay boy lead us to room 212 while Amu and the others stopped at 211. You would think the gay boy would keep his room sparkling clean, right? Wrong. There where stains on the carpet, old food sitting on counters and clothes all over the floor. Only the one bed stood untouched, looking clean, the other one, was covered in books, loose papers, and other things that I don't want to look to closely at. Beside the bed on the table was a picture of Amu, in her room wearing extreme short shorts. The angle looked like… it was taken from outside the window. This guys a creep. This picture is probably just a cover… so he wont mind when I take it later. Utau and Yaya shot toward the clean bed while Nagihiko ran toward the couch that would flip out. Leaving me…

"I guess were bed buddies huh Ikuto." He wagged his eyebrows at me. Gag. I know that Im the sexiest thing that most people have ever seen, and the person that he seduced the most girls probably in the intire school, so why am I the person stuck with a _gay_ person.

"Its Tsukiyomi to you." I spat at him.

"If you say sooo." I got to get out of here.

"Clean this place up!" I snapped at Hotori. And I walked out the door.

Tadase POV

Oh yea. He wants me bad, because Im the most woman hes ever seen… Does that make sence ? Noooo. Because im…. Noo… Most man? I don't know…. Hmm…

Kukais POV

Amu stopped us at room 211 and put her pink key into the door and unlocked it. It was nice. The room was clean, but still lived in. I have expected it to be messy. He bed had a pink blanket on it and it was all twisted up, like she was rolling a lot last night. I like that. The room was plaine, but had a lot of pink. There were two queen sized beds and I nice bathroom. The room was filled with the smell of strawberries.

"Amu? Would be ok if I shared a bed with you?" asked Utau sweetly.

"Sure!" she said obviously relieved it was Kairi or me. By the end of the week though, Ill bet shell be beggin Utau to switch places with me. I sighed and dumped my stuff on my side of the bed, the side closet to Amus bed so we were only a meter apart. There was a knock on the door. Jee. I wonder who that could be?(sarcasm)

"_Amu_." I heard a seductive voice purr, and a small sqweek. Yep, ten points to Kukai. I turned. Damn. Twenty to Ikuto. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her and was rubbign her ass.

"Ikuto stop!" She sqweeked as she blushed like a tomato.

"But Amu-chan, I know you like it." He said as he rubbed harder, and he pushed her tight into him.

"NO!" she slapped his face hard, leaving a red mark in the shape of her hand. He realised her and she ran over to me and practically jumped into my arms. Fifteen points, I win.

"Amu, now I need to punish you." Ikuto whined as he stepped closer, pretending like it was a big bother. Right. I knew he wanted to get into her pants bad. Probably more than me, which only makes me want her more. I only started playing this game because I saw him eyeing her when we were all first introduced. He made his first mistake going with Sayaa, if he wanted Amu. I know what Amu wants already. I nice guy that isnt a player. I fit half that, but I think that if I pretend to be the other half to, itll be worth it when I get into her. I pulled her tighter into my chest.

"Leave her alone Ikuto." I shot him a smirk when I knew Amu wasn't looking.

"Whatever." He lay down on the bed on Kairis side, with his hands behind his head.

"I just need to excape that gay boy. Hey Amu, he has a picture of you beside his bed… know anything about it?"

"But I took that picture from him ages ago!"

Ikutos POV

She wiggled out of Kukais arms and grabbed a picture out of a drawer and showed it to Kukai, and I saw his eyes open wide and his jaw drop down a bit. I leand over and grabbed it out of her hands. I felt my face do the same. Amu was wearing what my whores wear. In other words clothes that made you realise that she was grade A rape material. I handed the picture back to her and she put it back in the door. Ill have to ask gay boy how he got those pictures. If he got them then he has quite the talent… ew. If he can get those pictures of Amu then what about me? I do **not **want gay boy gazeing at my manhood. No. not now not ever. Ill have to be fully clothed at all times. What if there are cameras in the bathroom? Ill have to check that when I get back, and warn the others. God, why me? The others left, and soon it was just me and Kukai.

"I know what your doing." I said to him.

"Me?" he said with fake innocence.

"Yes you!" I hissed. "The only reason your doing this is because you saw me looking at her first."

"That was it at first, but after I saw that picture Im not backing out. Shes hot man, and I want her, even if its just for one night."

"Same."

"Youre just scared that ill get her before you, because you know that this is the one girl that doesn't fall for your 'sexy' body. I bet shes the first girl that's ever slapped you too."

"If I recal correctly you've been bitch slapped a few times yourself Kukai." He smirked.

"Fine, whoever gets her first wins. No raping… nevermind. Rape is aloud, but wont count in the bet."

"Whatever, Ill win anyways. She already like me, she doesn't know it yet."

"Well I already know that she likes me. And that shell come back to me everytime you try something on her."

"True." I sighed. "Im going to go out and get some girls. You want to come? New meat."

"No thanks. I have to go get them further away. Ill do it tomorrow."

"Ok, but don't expect me to share later." I stood and left the room, and walked down the stairs that lead to the back. Kukai was willing to do that just to have sex with one girl. Was I willing to do that? I opend the door to see five hot girls wearing skimpy outfits, and noone else. They werent grade A but good enough to take. So no. I wasn't willing to.

"Hey girls." I smirked, and walked over to a bench beside them. One with long light blue hair came over and straddeld my waist and pulled herself close to me, shoving her boobs into my face.

"Will you take me?" She begged.

"Of course." I whispered in her ear. She shivered, and pulled my hands into her shirt and then I took her lips shoving my tongue into her wet mouth. I massaged her breasts gently and started to work harder as she started to moan. Her hand went into my pants and explored me. Her eyes widend.

"Youre perfect." She stated. Like I didn't know. "Will you spend the night with me?"

"Only if you invite one of youre friends to join the party."

"Done." She untangled herself from me, and asked a girl with short purple hair to join. She shook her head and said she might have hand had plans. The girl with long blue hair rolled her eyes and pointed to me.

"I think I can cancell tonight." She said before running over to me, and pulling me toward her dorm. Tonights going to be a good night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly: Ok all done! Sorry it took a while. I don't write on the weekends, because I go party, and also I don't like it when my family reads over my shoulder. Its weird.

**Alsoooo im going on vacation like tomorrow I think, and will be back around Friday? Im going to visit my dad (: I know that this chapter is a little weird and not as great as the others, but I had no idea what to write because the plot that im thinking of happens later… without Amu…kinda, yea. So this just means that I have no idea what im doing… like other authors right :P**

**R&R ****:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Molly: Ok, I'm SOOO SORRY ): You see, I pulled a muscle in my hand using my hair straightener (I know. Lame right? But true.) Which is stupid, because it was the first time I've used it in MONTHS, because it takes 3 years to heat up. Then my mom comes home and is like 'you spend too much time on the computer. I'm taking half of it in my purse, when I go to work so that you cant turn it on because I'm crazy!' (She didn't actually say that last part) Yea. So now I've served my punishment by cleaning all my shelves, (ew) and I'm back on! :D yayyy! and I wrote extra! :D**

**Yaya: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! 3 missxmolly doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: Wow. I'm so excited *rolls eyes***

**Molly: Omg, episode 94 FINALLY. No DUH they have to use Ikuto! This guy is what keeps the show together! Not some stupid piece of junk made by scientists. And in the beginning of the episode, I almost melted, because I forgot how hot Ikuto was.**

**Ikuto: At least someone knows…**

**Molly: OK ON WITH THE SHOW! : D (Utau and Ikuto have nothing going on)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Recap

"Done." She untangled herself from me, and asked a girl with short purple hair to join. She shook her head and said she might have hand had plans. The girl with long blue hair rolled her eyes and pointed to me.

"I think I can cancell tonight." She said before running over to me, and pulling me toward her dorm. Tonights going to be a good night.

--

Ikuto POV

I got to school late the next day, but whatever. School was boring. I didn't sit with Sayaa, she's starting to annoy me now with all her talking. I sat with Nagihiko, but she spotted me as soon as she walked in the room. She almost caught me when I jumped out the window. Yes I was that desperate that I jumped out a window just to avoid her, but it's not like it's hard with Yoru. I found a tree behind one of the greenhouses. A nice breeze was passing through, so I climbed to the top branches, and lounged across them.

"Yo, Ikuto!" I glanced down and saw Utau standing at the bottom of the tree.

"Mmm?" I said looking back up.

"I left something at your house a few days ago when we were all over. Do you think you can bring it for me tomorrow? It's a dark red wallet, and I think it's on the table beside the fireplace in the living room."

"Ill just drive you over after school today, Kukai and me are going to the house anyway so do you want to stay over for a bit?"

"Sure can the others come too?"

"Whoever, just not that Hotori kid."

"Wasn't planning on it. He creeps me out. Glad I'm not in his room, sharing a bed." She smirked at me and waved as she walked away.

Amu POV

School is stupid. I could be at home sleeping, instead of sleeping on my desk. Much better for my neck. I'm really tired. Unfourtunately, whenever it looks like im not paying attention, Tsukiyomi will give me a good kick to 'restore me, so that I succeed in life'.

Stupid Ikuto. Luckily Tsukiyomi sits two seats away from me in this class, so I can do what I like without worrying about him. I stretched and put my head down on the desk, all was good until.

SLAM.

A book went crashing across a desk, causing me to squeal and jump out of my skin.

"HI-NA-MORI-SAN!" Shouted the teacher, a strict old lady.

"What?!" I said with a little too much attitude.

"DO NOT USE THAT TONE WITH ME MISSY!"

"Yes Mme."

"YOU KIDS THESE DAYS HAVE NOOOOO RESPECT FOR TEACHERS. WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE, I WOULD HAVE BEEN STRUCK TWENTY TIMES FOR USING THAT TONE."

"Yea, back in the Ice age." Whispered a few of the students. Luckily the teacher was deaf or she might have cracked.

"NEVER, I REPET _NEVER_, MAKE UNNESSESSARY NOISE IN MY CLASSROOM! YA HEAR?"

"It wasn't my fault! Someone threw that book on my table!"

"Oh realllyyyyyy?" She sneered. "Then lets ask the class here what they saw happen in my class!"

"Happen in your class? The whole class was asleep!" Every one that was now looking on at the s

"Well someone had to be awake to through it." If I were her teacher she would have been struck thirty times. I looked around the class, and my eyes rested on Tsukiyomi, the only kid in the _entire_ class without a book, looking at me with his head resting on his hand smirking. I flipped open the book and sure enough Tsukiyomi Ikuto was writen on the front page.

"Tsukiyomi." I hissed.

"What was that!?" Asked the almost deaf teacher. Honestly, _why_ is she teaching.

"TSUKIYOMI!" I shouted so she could hear.

"YOU BRAT! DON'T BLAME IKUTO! THAT BOY WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING WRONG. HE IS A NICE, RESPECTABLE, GOOD LOOK- *****ahem* Do not blame him Hinamori. I know its hard to compete with people like him, but that doesn't mean that you can blame him." Ikutos smirk grew wider with every sentence she said. Obviously she had some sort of weird old lady crush on him. Ew. I hate those creepy old ladies.

"Mme?" Tsukiyomi said with such fake innocence I wonder how she didn't see through it.

"Y-yes, Ikuto-_kun_." She stuttered. Ewwwwww. Theres like a sixty year diffference here! What is she thinking. More importantly what is Tsukiyomi going to make his big mouth say.

"I'm afraid that my book might have accedentaly slipped out of my hand as I was reading along to your _fancanating lesson._" He licked his lips at lesson and used a, in the olden days'sextually aluring' smile. Damn hes hot. I saw the teacher regester the same thing and practically all the girls melt in their chairs. Jeez, was he trying to give her a heart attack They way she was hyperventalating, it looked like he might suceed. She just stared at him and oogled, and all he did was smile back. He looked mildly pained, like he wasn't used to 'genuanly' smiling to old ladys. This is creeping me out. Seriously. Gag. The rest of the class giggled at the old lady, who had no idea that she was being played.

The bell rang to signal to change class and she snapped out of her trance.

"Oh deary me. Look how fast the time flies when your having fun." Having fun? I don't think any of us are having fun.

"I guess there is no homework as we didn't finish the lesson…" She shot me a glare of venom. The class hooted and cheered and slapped Tsukiyomi on the back congradulating him and saying thanks. Whatever. I grabbed my books and scooted off to my next class. PE. Worst subject ever! It isnt even a subject!

"Amu!" I turned and saw Utau running up to me, elbowing people out of the way and with calls of 'Hey! Watch it!' following her. All she had to do was smile at them and they all say its nothing. Great. Another person that uses their lookes for evil.

"Hey Utau!"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today after school with me?"

"Sure, I don't have anything to do."

"Awesome. Meet me outside the school, beside the west gate. Got it?" I nodded. "Great, see you!" I walked to PE, with high sprits. Finally I had more friends. I wasn't a loner and I do have friends, but not great friends, and I think Utau, Yaya, and Rima will be great friends. I changed into my gym uniform, little black shorts and a tight red shirt, and went into the gym. Looks like basketball for the guys and dogeball for the girls. Ok dogeball. I can doge pretty good. Even though the girls and guys had gym together, we played on different sides of the huge gym and played different games.

"Boys! Listen up! Team Captains Ikuto and Kukai. Pick your teams now. Girls! Team captains Sayaa and Fallon. Come on people! Hustle!" Instructed the gym teacher. I was picked for Fallons team thrid, not bad. I guess im kinda athletic. The game started and some of the girls walked right off the court not wanting ot play, that left about 10 on each team. Alright. Bring it. I grabbed a ball and chucked a ball at a girl staring at the boys team. You could hear yelling from that end, but I didn't pay attention. The girl was out. I grabbed another ball and threw it at Sayaa. Missed. Darn. She turned and gave me the death stare. I think it just knocked three years off my life.

"Get her" She shrieked pointing at me. Wow. Shes crazy. I got five balls thrown at me, and I doged all of them by lying down on the ground and rolling to the right.

"Your taking this game pretty seriously Sayaa!" I shouted across the court.

"Maybe you should have listened to what I told you!" Huh?

"And what was that?"

" I told you to stay away from the boys until I've had my pick."

"Your pick? Haven't you already chosen Tsukiyomi, or am I mistaken." She grimaced at me.

"I want Ikuto _and_ Kukai."

"Greedy much."

"What did you say!"

"Nothing!" I smiled sweetly. I grabbed a ball and threw it at her face.

"DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT AMU!?"

"Maybe just a little." I said as I threw another ball at her. Now it was just me and her playing, and the rest of the girls just stared, the guys seemed to have stopped playing too.

Ikuto POV

I got to the changerooms and changed into my uniform in the bathroom, because Hotori has gym with me. The uniforms are pretty much the same as the girls except we have guy black gym shorts and loose red muscle shirts. But yea, same drawings and stuff. Guys were playing basketball and the girls were playing dogeball. Fun. Me and Kukai were the captains, we picked our teams and got ready for the jump. I got the ball and dribble down the court as fast as I could passing to Nagihiko, who passed back to me. I was close enough for a layup, I took my first step, second step, and then I was blocked by Kukai. He tried to hit the ball out of my hands, but I held it close to my body.

"Kairi! Catch!" I bounce passed him the ball, right under a kids legs, but it was intersepted by a guy on Kukais team, who threw it to Hotori. He squeled and ran away. I rolled my eyes and raced after the ball. I got it and turned back to the net. There was noone open and I was half a court away from the net. Easy. I threw the ball in the air, and heard the swoosh as it entered the net without hitting the back bored. That's right. Kukai got the ball and came up to my own net. I went over to block him, and he hit me down. I fell to the ground and hit my head on the wood. So he wanted to play like that did he?

"Wow Kukai. Just playing basketball here or are you trying to settle something else at the same time?" His eyes narrowed.

"Shut up Ikuto, you play like this everygame. Like your always trying to settle something."

"Yes. A game."

"I have a feeling that your more attched to this one, then all the others." Yea right.

"And why do you think that Kukai." I said as I snatched the ball from him and ran the other way.

"Because Ikuto," he said as he caught up, "shes different, and you like it. You want to keep her."

"Do not." I snarled as I sunk the ball again.

"Yes you do." He gave me an annoying grin. That made me mad. I hate it when people pretend like they know all about me, even if they do know more about me then the others, like Kukai. I punched him in the face. He stumbled back as he held his cheek, then he charged and tackled me to the ground. We rolled around punching eachother and kicking. I got him in a head lock.

"You know Kukai, your annoying."

"Its my job." He said rolling his eyes. We were silent for a minute before we heard shouting at the girls end. All the girls had retreated to the far side of the gym to watch the dogeball fiht going on in between Sayaa and… Amu?

"Greedy much!" I heard Amu shout

"What did you say!" Sayaa screeched at her

"Nothing!" Amu smiled sweetly and grabbed a ball and threw it at her face.

"DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT AMU!?" She yelled swinging her hips out to the side.

"Maybe just a little." Amu picked up another ball and threw it at her. They continously threw at eachother, but the other would dodge out of the way. Amu accedentally dropped a ball and bent to pick it up, causing her to drop another, and another. Trying to pick them up fast and dodgeing made her clumsy and she stepped on the ball making her fall onto her back. The ball went sailing throught the air and hit Sayaa straight in the face. Everyones face was of pure shock as they watched the end of the game. Then they all poured onto the court to congradulate Amu, as Sayaa cried to her fanclub. Me and Kukai burst out laughing and we realised eachother from our grip.

"PE is over!" yelled the gym teacher. I got up still laughing and helped Kukai up, then we headed towards the door.

Amu POV

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! EAT MY DUST SAYAA! *cough cough*

I can't believe I won, by mistake! But whatever, still a victory. Fallon pulled me up from the ground and gave me a hug, congratulating me. I looked around and saw Tsukiyomi and Kukai on the ground, tangled together and laughing… weird. Tsukiyomi pulled himself off the ground and offerd his hand to Kukai, who took it. I saw Tsukiyomis muscles flex when he pulled Kukai off the ground. They started walking towards the door. They had sweat dripping off their forheads and they were both breathing heavily from their basketball game. (really the fight but amu doesn't know about that) Tsukiyomi brought his hand up and passed his hand through his short hair, which just fell back into his eyes after. He looked up from Kukai and looked staight at me. He raised his eyebrows, and slowly the right side of his mouth went up into a smile. He raised his hand and waved at me before walking out the door. Oh Hot Damn. This guy is fucking gorgeous.

Ikuto POV

Whats with Amu. What was that in her eyes? Was it… lust? Nah, probably just seeing if I was okay after my fight. Yea. That's it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly: EIIIII!!!! My friend is coming to Canada from Utah for a week! I haven't seen her in a year! :D And another friend in coming back from France sometime this month, and she's been there for 6 months :D Yay! 3

**Ughhhh I don't know what to write… because now im thinking of something different, but with the same story, kinda. Do not get mad at me if this story has a shitty ending because I haven't planed that far yet… so be warned.! I got up at 8 this morning. My mom was like "Its almost 12 get up!" So I did, took a shower looked at the clock and its like 8:30 and im like "Wow." And my mom left for work… so im mad :P**

**Utau: You're talking about you personal life again… :/**

**Molly: Because I know that the creepy old men like it. [; Get used to it. And its your fault I keep writing Utau instead of Utah, my friends are all like what's wrong with you? And im like 'NOTHING :D' **_**Omg they're going to find out… **_**yea. Soooo good times :D**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Molly: ewww, once I went to camp and there was like this little boy that looked 10 but he was apparently turning 14 the next month. And he said he had a campfire story and it was like "Once upon a time, there was a girl, she went to camp… AND GOT VIOLATED" and then he jumped at me and I screamed like a little girl and hid behind one of my guy friends and I was like **_**tehe**_**. And then later a was sitting on the ground leaning again two of my friends legs that were sitting on the logs, and then someone started rubbing my head, and I'm like "Melissa?" cause it was weird and I look around and its this little kid and I'm like OMG STAY AWAYYYY FROM ME! D: It was funny later, but major creepy. And he was like supposedly my age, but he looked 10… whatever just thought id let you know :P**

**Kukai: Great. missxmolly doesn't own Shugo Chara! **

**Molly: O//////O Kukai 3 :D**

**Ikuto: Wow.**

Molly: //////// IKUTO333333333333333333333333333333333!!! :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

Amu POV

Tsukiyomi pulled himself off the ground and offerd his hand to Kukai, who took it. I saw Tsukiyomis muscles flex when he pulled Kukai off the ground. They started walking towards the door. They had sweat dripping off their forheads and they were both breathing heavily from their basketball game. (really the fight but amu doesn't know about that) Tsukiyomi brought his hand up and passed his hand through his short hair, which just fell back into his eyes after. He looked up from Kukai and looked staight at me. He raised his eyebrows, and slowly the right side of his mouth went up into a smile. He raised his hand and waved at me before walking out the door. Oh Hot Damn. This guy is fucking gorgeous.

Ikuto POV

Whats with Amu. What was that in her eyes? Was it… lust? Nah, probably just seeing if I was okay after my fight. Yea. That's it.

--

Ikuto POV

I walked into the changroom and had a quick shower, then pulled on my uniform again. I waited for Kukai and then we walked out of the changeroom. We were walking out of the science lab as the door opend and a cloud of ordorless smoke can billowing out.

"See you tomorrow class. And Yaya, make sure that next time you read the instructions carefully, so that we don't have any more… mistakes." The class exited the room and we waited for Rima and Yaya.

"You guys coming?" Kukai asked when they left the room.

"Sure." Said Rima as Yaya nodded her head.

"West gate in a few minutes ok?"

"Got it." We all split up and headed for our lockers.

Amu POV

I changed into my uniform and went to my locker, sadly on the other side of the school from almost all my classes. Most people here don't use their locker because our dorms are so close to school, but I prefer carrying the least amount of books possible. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the West Gate. I met up with Utau halfway there and Rima and Yaya came over too. We went through the gate and came over to the road where a black limo was waiting.

"Where are we going?" I asked Utau.

"My house." I heard a husky voice from inside the limo.

"Wait – what!?" I was shoved through the door into the limo by the girls, and tripped on the step landing facedown in Tsukiyomis… lap. I looked up at Tsukiyomis face and saw that he was giving me a 'you're an idiot' face. The girls giggled as I blushed and rushed to get myself sitting up not near Tsukiyomi, falling over myself as I tried to. Unfourtunatly all the other seats were taken by the girls, Kukai, Kairi and Nagihiko. Peachy. Just Peachy. It was probably all planned. I sat at the edge of my seat and ignored Tsukiyomi and listened to the others conversations. We drove for a while, to the outskirts of town. Finally we turned down a small road that went twisting through trees and came to a gate. A security guard came and looked in the window to see who it was and then pressed the button to unlock it. Who needs a security guard at their house? Seems like a pointless investement to me. We drove along the road and finally there was a part in the trees, that let you see part of a large house. It wasn't a mansion, but it was deffinatly big enough that you would wonder what they do with all the space. I didn't know that Tsukiyomi was rich, but now that I think about it, it seemed pretty obvious. The car drove into a underground garage where there were at least twelve different cars, in colours red, blue, black, silver, dark green and an rustic orange. Now maybe I see why they might have a security guard. We got out and Tsukiyomi lead the way to a door which opend to a set of stair cases one leading to the left and one to the right. Tsukiyomi lead us up the left one and we came to the main level, which had another grander staircase goning further up, but instead of taking us up, he took a hallway that lead to many other rooms. Now I understood why Tsukiyomis family had a security guard, and I knew that they needed it. It wasn't the house that was worth a lot of money. It was what is on the inside. There where many paintings hanging on the walls and vases and things in display cases. There was a vase beside me, that looked so old, if the air could touch it, it might crumble into dust. We entered the living room and we sat down on the expensive black leather couches.

"Here it is!" exclamied Utau as she picked up a wallet from a table.

"You leave your stuff everywhere Utau." Giggled Yaya.

"Do not!" Utau frowned at her.

"This is the third time in a month that you've forgotten something here at Ikutos, you've forgotton things at my house all the time, I almost have a full box of your things."

"Its true Utau." Stated Rima. Utau sighed in frusturation, and stared out the window stubbernly.

"Im going to go get a drink." Said Nagihiko walking out of the room and toward another.

"Lets go to Amu-chii!" said Yaya as she grabbed my hand and pulled me off my chair.

"O-ok Yaya." She dragged me to a kitchen, with black marble counters and hardwood cupboreds and floors. Nagihiko opend the fridge and took out some bottles and handed one to me.

"Umm…. Does this have alcohol in it?"

"No Amu, its alcohol free.." I hesitantly drank some of the concocktion and smiled. "Its good!" The others came into the room and each took a drink form Nagihiko.

"Im bored. Lets swim!" Said Utau.

"Yea!" Screamed Yaya. "You coming Amu-chii?"

"Sorry guys I don't have a bathing suit." I said not feeling sorry at all. Less humiliation for me.

"Lucky for you Utau had forgotten twelve here! You can borrow one of hers. Lets go!" Yaya pulled me up the stairs and into a large closet. Inside was a big box labeld 'Hoshina Utaus things'. She pulled it out from under many boxes, pretending that she couldn't here the crash as the others feel on top of eachother, then she dragged me into another room with blue furniture. I guessed it was Tsukiyomis parents room, since it was so large and well kept. They didn't seem to be in the house at all today.

"You can get changed in here, and how about this bathing suit!" She threw a skimpy orange bathing suit at me. I held it up to me.

"Yaya! I cant wear this!" I gasped at her. She stared at me, then nodded and snatched it away from me.

"Your right Amu-chii. Orange is definatly _not_ your colour." Right. I meant the way that there was almost no fabric.. but whatever. At least I don't have to wear it.

"This one. Green and blue. Definatly in your colour pallette. Good thing Utau forgot it right? Oh wow look at this! You can have it green and blue _or blue and green!_ Isnt that great!?" Wow, a reversable bathingsuit. That is amazing.

"I wonder if theres something that will fit me in here, my yellow one is soo last year…" She took the box and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I felt a little weird changing in Tsukiyomis parents bedroom, but hey, what they don't know cant hurt them, right? For my top I decided on green background with blue polka dots and for the bottom blue backgroung with green polka dots. I decided to use the bathroom and check to see who the bathing suit looked before I went to the pool with the others. I entered the massive bathroom and looked around. The bathroom appliances where all black, and the counters where a dark grey/brown with black flecs. There where two sinks facing a huge mirror that showed the whole bathroom behind me, which included a huge bath. Bigger than a hot tub. It had many taps around it, but not where the stairs where. I walked over and turned one of the taps a little. A soft purple liquid that smelled of lavender came dripping out of the tap. Its bubble bath soap. I turned the tap off, and went around the tub smelling the diffrerent soaps. There where so many. Peach, lilly, rose, mint, strawberries, vanilla, and many where just non specific scents. I breathed them in happily, but pretty soon, I couldn't smell a thing.

"Yea ill be there soon!" I heard Tsukiyomi shout down stairs. Crap. Ive probably been up here for ten minutes, theyre going to start getting ideas. I grabbed my towel and ran out the door, straight into Tsukiyomis bear chest.

"Amu?" He looked down at me pressed against him with my hands on him. He was extremly muscular, hot (temperature) and… sticky? I drew back from him.

"What are you doing here? AND WHY ARE YOU ONLY WEARING A TOWEL!" I yelled at him with my mouth gaping. I had just noticed that Tsukiyomi was completely naked other then the white towel that came down to his knees, being held up only by his hand hanging loosely. Damn hes sexy.

"What am I doing here? This is my room. Why are you here. Wanted to be with me as I take a bath? I see you've already played with all the taps…" I backed away as he walked closer to me, and pretty soon I could feel the counter top push into my waist. I couldn't get away from him. He grabbed my waist with one hand and pulled me against his body, and reached behind me to and rested his hand on the counter. The only thing holding the towel up was our bodies squeezed together.

"You know what my favourite soap is Amu?" he whispered seductivly in my ear. It was working. I shook my head. "_Strawberries._" I didn't make a sound. I stood there with him and just stared. First I looked at his _**perfectly**_ sculpted chest, just inches from my own. I quickly breathed in, just to have his intoxicating scent fuzz my mind. I had to get out. I cant take much more of this.

"Let me out." I breathed. He brought his head back around and looked at me. He took his hand off the counter and locked and closed the door.

"Come on Amu. Lets have a little fun." He winked as he realised me and walked over to the tub, his hand on the towel again. I went over to the door and pulled. It didn't move. Okay, how do I unlock it? I needed a key. I whipped around and saw Tsukiyomi staring at me, with a big black key tied around his neck so that it hung in the middle of his chest. Devil. Always one step ahead. He turned and turned the taps on and some soap.

"Why are you taking a bath? Arent we going swimming?"

"Someone, thought it would be funny to pour their drink on me, and the person that takes care of the pool dosnt want it to get contaminated." He started removing his towel and I quickly whipped around. I didn't want to loose the last bit of my self control. I heard the water break as he entered.

"Is it safe?" I could almost hear his eyes rolling as he responded yes. I turned and saw him submerged up to his shoulders in water, with his hands behind his head. The bubbles covering up the key… and everything else. I wandered over to the counter again and sat on it staring at my hands. I sat there for a bit, when Tsukiyomi threw me the key. It was hot and wet from the water and smelled of Tsukiyomi. I looked at him with confusion in my eyes.

"Your letting me go already?"

"Why would you like to see when I get out?"

"No!" Yes.

"Then get out." I jammed the key into the lock and went downstairs to find that swimming was over. UGHHHHHH!

Ikuto POV

I was walking down an old street with Yoru and my violin, thinking about the other day at my house. It had been fun, and I knew the others thought the same. I laughed as I remembered her shocked expression when she saw the house.

"Ouch!" I had run into a girl, and had knocked her right off her feet. I kneeled down and offered her my hand, and then gave her a sexy smile when I saw how gorgeous she was.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She rolled her eyes.

"Obviously." She snapped and shooed my hand away before picking herself up. She grabbed her bag, and hastily tried to zip it up to hid its contense from me, but the zipper was jammed. Inside was a wallet, tooth brush and paste, a sweater and a few other living essentials.

"Going somewhere?" I asked. She glared at me with her emerald eyes.

"Like its any of your buisness." Ouch. She had a crabby outer character, a lot like Amu. But maybe deep, deep, _deep_ down she was a nice charming young woman. Maybe.

"Arent you a charmer." I stated as I pulled myself back from her.

"Whats your name?" She asked suddenly.

"Why? Interested in me?" I smirked. That took her ten seconds. She smiled.

"No, just want a name to give the police later when I complain about harassement." She had a lot of attitude, and she had a lot of body language.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Whats your name?" I thought I saw her mouth turn down at the question, but it must have been my imagination because next moment she was wearing a dazzeling smile.

"Why? Interested in me?" She teased. Pshhh. Yea right.

"No." I said coldly. "Just curious who the police will be looking for in a few days when someone files a missing persons alert."

"Uh-huh." She said with a bored tone as she rolled her eyes again.

"That's it right?" I asked. She shook her head. "Your not running?"

"No, Im not. And I don't even know you."

"Sure you do. Im that guy with the blue hair that you ran into the other day." She laughed. "Will you tell me over dinner? I know this great place around the corner."

She raised her eyebrows.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" She slung her black bag over her shoulder and walked passed me, her long brown her swaying behind her. "See you around blue haired boy." I nodded to her retreting figure and started walking again. That girl was interesting… and a little odd. Unlike other girls. But hey, all girls are weird. I wonder what her true story is. Heck, now that im thinking about it, she could have been lying to me when she said she wasn't running. She could have wanted to keep moving, to maybe get away from the people following her. After all, this street wasn't the best palce to hide, there werent many people to hide behind.

"I wonder if that girl will be ok – nya?" said Yoru.

"Im sure she will be fine," I consoled my Chara. "She seemes like a fighter." Truly she did, but I wondered if it would be enogh for these tough streets after dark. Whatever. Not my problem. I hitched my vilion strap higher on my shoulder and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Molly: Boo. They dressed Ikuto up like an old man in episode 96 I think it was. I was like, that should be illegal. It was dissapointing, and he had like Tadase hair (N).**

**Ikuto: It was horrible. *cringe* **

**Molly: And I hate to say it.. but little Tadase is soooo CUTE:D! in ep 97(Y) You know whats weird? That people actually read this story. I laugh everytime I see that I have like a response or something. Lol, thanks for reading it though guys ^-^. I don't even get those nasty reviews, which makes me happy :D And I know that Ikuto saying 'Pshhhhh' isnt very like him, but I didn't know what to put that would kinda mean the same thing.**

**R&R. Merci beaucoup. And yes I am a french speaker, not just some wannabe. **


	6. Chapter 6

Molly: Hello! :D

**So you probably all hate me for not updating in, *shiver* THREE MONTHS, but I'm afraid my obsession is going away and I have less time in high school. I know that's a really bad reason but true, and I've kinda forgotten my story a bit but I WILL CONTINUE (Y) Luckily I made some notes on this story in the beginning so I do have a little tiny itsy bitsy yellow polka dot bikini…. nah, just a bit of the story. :P**

**Su: missxmolly doesn't own Shugo Chara, though she really wishes she does, so that she can put herself in it :) **

**Molly: :O LIES!**

**Miki: Step 1. Denial.**

**Molly: On with the show :'(**

* * *

Recap

Ikuto POV

…"What kind of person do you think I am?" She slung her black bag over her shoulder and walked passed me, her long brown her swaying behind her. "See you around blue haired boy." I nodded to her retreting figure and started walking again. That girl was interesting… and a little odd. Unlike other girls. But hey, all girls are weird. I wonder what her true story is. Heck, now that im thinking about it, she could have been lying to me when she said she wasn't running. She could have wanted to keep moving, to maybe get away from the people following her. After all, this street wasn't the best palce to hide, there werent many people to hide behind.

"I wonder if that girl will be ok – nya?" said Yoru.

"Im sure she will be fine," I consoled my Chara. "She seemes like a fighter." Truly she did, but I wondered if it would be enogh for these tough streets after dark. Whatever. Not my problem. I hitched my vilion strap higher on my shoulder and walked away.

Amu POV

I'm so tired but all I did was sleep today. I'm sick and my head feels like a gigantic pulsing ballon that's about to explode. I looked in the mirror and noticed that I did actually look like that and I almost threw up. The rest of my room mates were gone because I shooed them out the door not wanting them to see my dramatic episodes of choking on my own digesting food. I grabbed my make up bag and slugged my way into a nice cool bubble bath. It had a nice lavender smell that was supposed to make you feel relaxed and I guess it did a little until I had to leap out of the shower towards the toilet. I drained the water out of the tub and decided on just having a quick shower because I wasn't in the mood for bubble baths anymore. I put on my eyeliner and mascara and my favourite lipgloss and brushed my teeth so that they were minty fresh. I got dressed into some actual clothes and looked back in the mirror. Not bad not bad. I got some water and flopped on my bed again and turned on my tv. Nothing was on. Of course. Whenever I want to watch tv, theres nothing on but the biggest loser in french. At least it came with subtitles. My phone rang.

"Hello?" my voice was like an old mans. Ill warm it up after this.

"Feeling better yet Amu? You sound terrible." Wow. That's what everygirl wants to hear. At least it was just Utau.

"Yea, a little. Ive put myself together and watching a show about fat people. I'm great."

"That's good. I hear Ikuto might have the same thing. Maybe you should go over and see how hes doing. You guys cant get more sick."

"That's ok. I'm already sick enough. His smirk would make me sicker."

"And watching fat people on tv is better?"

"…Yes. It is, and I think my favourite person is about to get voted off so Ill talk to you later. Bye."

"Hope you feel better. Bye."

I hung up the phone and watched as Rob and Casey from the yellow team were voted off. They worked so hard though! These people are heartless. Now I have to pick a new favourite. Poop on them. Too bad none of them look good… Zzz Zzz Zzz (shes fallen asleep, durr.)

Ikuto POV

I feel like shit. At least I still look good. Noones home and theres nothing on tv. I'm dying. Slowly but shurly. I dragged myself towards the shower, Then remember that they shower is probably infested with cameras still. Yep. Theres 2. That's sick. This little turd is giving me the creeps. I rip them out and throw them in the trash. And decide to skip the shower. I walk out to see Tadase sitting on the bed pretend like he has no idea whats going on. Loser. I do need a shower though, and I'd rather not do it at Sayaas and I don't want to drive myself home. Kukai's. I walk over in some shorts and knock on the door. I hear someone get up and start walking towards the door. To long, Im becoming an old man. I open the door myself and come face to face with Amu. She just stared at me for a few second before saying,

"Tsukiyomi?" In an exaughsted voice and surprised voice.

"Can I use your shower?"

"…Okay?" She seemed half asleep but put together very nicely. She stepped back to let me in and closed the door behind me then walked back towards her bed flopping down and going to sleep instantly, ignoring the tv.

"Thanks." I yawned and walked into her bathroom. The mirror was foggy from the steam of a previeous shower and the tub was still wet. I started the water and stepped in after I ditched my shorts. The shower was crowded with everyones shampoos and conditioners, and I realised I should have brought my own. I had to male choices and I smelled them both before choosing one. Kairis smelled exactly like him, but according to the bottle, it was lilac. Weird. Kukais it is. I finished and slipped my shorts back on and left the bathroom. Amu was tangled in her bedsheets with the tv still playing and the sun on her face. She looked tiny in that big bed all by herself, I wouldn't want her to get lost… I smirked to myself and stealthily stalked over. If Amu was awake in that bed, I would have just knocked a few years off her life. (From me being so sexy of course, and the shock hurting her poor unIkutoexperianced heart.) I lay down on the bed and stared at her face. It was turned towards me to keep the sun from bothering her and I could see her chest rising with her slow breathing. I was perfectly happy were I was, other than the fact I wasn't in Amus pants but instead just laying beside her. The sun was warming my body perfectly and I soon became drowsy, I let my eyelides droop and soon I was asleep.

Amu POV

Its getting hot in here. ( SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES! (8) Lol, jokes. Not yet xD ) Utau must be back and warming that side of the bed. Yea. That's it. I scooch closer to my side of the bed and flip the pillow over to get the cool side and go back to sleep.

Ikuto POV

WTF? I wake up to a pillow in the face and the growl of a dying cat drowning out my own of surprise. Its Amu… ok. Whats going on? Is she awake? Shes placed her pillow on my face and is sleeping in the bed diagonally. Idiot. My head is getting squished by her fat head which is surprisingly heavy even though its full of air. "Amu?" I say, but its muffled by the pillow. No answer. I grab her sides and roll her over wanting to get back to my sleep.

Amu POV

Ok. It is officially burning! I think the house might be on fire, but im too lazy to open my eyes. I kick off the covers and roll over onto my side and run into Utau. Shes on my side of the bed. That's weird. She pretty uptight about the straight line dividing our sides of the bed. I bring my right shoulder back and then knock it into her. Ill regret it tomorrow when shes telling my how that's not how you get someone up but at the moment its worth it.

"Utau….." Silence. I knock my shoulder into her again. Wow is her body burning. "Utauuuuu….." I whine and whine. I choke on my own words and it sounds like im giggling, even though I have no reason to be giggling since my head hurts so much. I think I have a fever. Ill get it checked out.. tomorrow.

Ikuto POV

Im panting because its so hot. My covers are gone and I would go back to my own bed but I have no will or energy to do it. I feel Amu moving and look over to the side. Shes kicked off her own covers and I can see that her skin is glistening with a light sweat. She rolls over and runs into me. She starts swinging her shoulder into me and starts moaning… Utau? Yea.. I think it is…

"Utau…. Utauuuuuuu" She giggles and keeps pushing into me her body is freezing. This is creepy and awkward and totally wrong. I stare at her with my, your such an idiot face even though she cant see it. Now I know what Amu dreams about. I shuffle away and she stops moaning and falls back into a complete sleep.

Amu POV

Ok its hot. Utau has now pulled my right on top of her and has me pulled tight against her chest, and I think… holy shit. I THINK SHES NAKED! I launch myself off of her and my eyes fly open. I don't see Utau. In fact the sun hasn't even gone down yet. I see Tsukiyomi Ikuto, lying in my bed in just a pair a shorts, his hands behind his head and and a light layer of sweat over his body. Hes breathing heavily like he just ran a mile and the sunset is reflected in his eyes that are staring back at me. I just got a lot hotter. I stare at him with my mouth dangling open likes its been detached and just oggle him. Wait… What? My mouth drops even deeper and I wave my arms around like a crazy lunatic and just say "Uhhhhhh" in on continuos breath.

"What are you doing?" I finally manage to choke out.

"I was sleeping in your bed, with you, with no one else around, and were no one can here you scream." He pulled himself up and pinned me down on the bed and brought his lips down on my collar bone. It was sweet and gentle, but totally not right. Scratch that. Holy crap give me more. It felt like my heart wanted to explode and just devour him, but my brain said it was a bad idea. He bent down to kiss my lips but I turned my head away from him and he stopped before he kissed my cheek. Instead, after a moments hesitation he breathed out and brushed his lips across my cheek up to my ear.

"Come on Amu. We can make eachother feel better." Jee. What could he mean by 'feel better', and eachother… (sarcasm, for the dumb kids) I wanted a taste. I mentally licked my lips in my mind refusing to show him I was breaking. Fast.

"If your sick already you should go see a doctor." I shook my head.

"Want to be my doctor Amu?" He grinned pulling himself higher. Please. Please Please Please. Brain, let me say yes. I want to. I want to. I want to.

"No." I whispered. He stared into my eyes and lowerd his head and held his lips a few centimeters away from me, tempting me. Im greedy, and I had already given up so much. My breathing is fast, and the beating of my heart is slightly emberassing. His midnight hair has fallen onto my face and is tickling me lightly. His eyes stare gently at my nose, so Im not staring right into his eyes. I shift my gaze to his lips. They were parted slightly and were full looking. They looked so soft. I'm breaking… breaking… broke. I lifted my arm slowly and put it on his back, my brian screaming no the whole time. Unfourtunalty my heart was much stronger at the time. I took in a ragged breath before I brought my lips up to meet his. As soon as they made contact, my body was shot by excitement pumping through my veins. Our lips were making perfect rhthym as our heavy breathing made our bodys clash into eachother over and over again. That's hot. His tongue was inside my mouth exploring and for a moment I was almost glad he had played with so many girls before, to make my experience more enjoyable. His bare skin was making mine burn. The heat was all over my body. So good, and so uncomfortable at the same time. It slowly got more and more uncomfortable, but I didn't want to break away from his beautiful body so close to mine. My energy was leaving aswell, but Ikuto just kept going like he was never going to get this again. Wait…. No. He wont ever. This is a one time thing. Its because of that medicine I took. Yea… its made me loopy. Finally he rolled off me and landed on his back beside me. His chest lifting and dropping quickly.

"That was fun." He commented.

"That was fun?!" He screeched at him in a whisper voice. I turned to stare at him and wait for an answer, but he had already fallen asleep. And pretty soon, I did too.

* * *

**Molly: When I was writing the last part, I was like peeing myself, from laughing at myself, because I had NO FREAKING IDEA what to write. So hopefully, it wasn't to stupid to read and you were able to get through it. :P**

Ran: If Ikuto was burning hot, why would he pull Amu closer? :/

**Miki: Because he's a pervert, duhh.**

**Molly: Good question ran, and Miki, WRONG.**

**Miki: :O WHAT???**

**Molly: Ikuto was pulling Amu closer OBVIOUSLY because her fever is giving her the chills, and since Ikutos burning, he's using her as an ice pack 8)**

**Yoru: That's stupid.**

**Molly: *pours bucket of cold water on, then laughs evilly.* R&R or something :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Molly : So… today is Easter, and I remembered that I have this story going on that has been a black cloud of sadness over my head since I started writing because for some reason it feels like I have no time to write, even though I always do really pointless games of Tetris like everyday. So I logged on and looked at my reviews of the story, and someone posted a line, and at the end there was this face… 8D… which made me laugh a lot and smile, so thank you. So then I shouted "BRING IT ON B*TCH!", and then I climbed the stairs grabbed some candy and have plopped myself in front of the computer to write for the wonderful person with the online faces. I do appreciate them, and I do not own anything about Shugo Chara!

* * *

Recap/Review…

This is a one time thing. Its because of that medicine I took. Yea… its made me loopy. Finally he rolled off me and landed on his back beside me. His chest lifting and dropping quickly.

"That was fun." He commented.

"That was fun?!" He screeched at him in a whisper voice. I turned to stare at him and wait for an answer, but he had already fallen asleep. And pretty soon, I did too.

* * *

Amu POV

*Next Morning*

Its Morning. I can feel it. It smells…. Good. That makes me happy. :) The light is pouring through the window… That makes me mad. I turned over and buried my head in the pillow, but it actually smells like Utau's… I had a weird dream last night… I think Tsukiyomi was in it… he might have been naked. No he had shorts. I think I was sick too… actually I'm still not feeling that great right now… No way. Could it be?… SMACK! A hand just hit my head and I think that I'll have a nice goose egg there later to prove it. My eyes were wide open even though all I was seeing was Utaus pillow. I slowly turned my head to the side and let out a gagging noise as I saw what was laying beside me. There lying beside me is Tsukiyomi. That wasn't a dream… and I'm in deep shit. With my eyes still the size of watermelons, I slipped out of bed. I thought to myself that I couldn't stay here. I must escape. I grabbed some clothes off the floor. The door. Five meters away. I can slowly sneak my way out and get over to somewhere. Anywhere is better than here. I can do it! He will never see me leave!

"Amu?" I heard Tsukiyomi call from the bed. I threw the clothes up in the air and ran out the door. I'm pretty sure he saw me. Plans foiled again. Damn.

Ikuto POV

Amu just ran out on me. That's a first. I'm feeling better, but still not my usual sexy. Ill go take a shower.

Amu POV

Ok. Assessing situation. Mildly sick. Cant go back to my room, I have no clothing other than the crinkly stuff I'm wearing, my makeup is probably all over my face, and I need a shower. I have no friends in this building that I can go shower at. Last resort; Tadases… but Id rather not.

Normal POV (Dramatic commentators voice)

Suddenly Amu hears footsteps that are about to turn the corner and see her in this ridiculous state! What will she do!?!

Amu POV

I should make a run for it. But where to? I suddenly spotted a window just down the hall, but towards the footsteps. Risky. Ill do it. I bolt barefoot down the hallway towards the open window. Ill make it! Ill make it! I see a shoe come around the corner. Nooo!

Kurkai POV

I'm walking down the hallway to Ikutos room. We all had to crash there last night since Amus was taken. We all spent a good ten minutes watching them and laughing from the doorway after we grabbed our stuff, before we had to go back and all sleep on the bed that Hotori wasn't on. It was a cramped bed. I turn the corner to see Amu walking backwards towards me holding the wall staring at the ceiling. I stop walking and lean against the wall and stare. Her clothes are all crinkled and she looks really stupid. She gets to the window and stares out of it and just stood still.

Amu POV

I got to the window. If I couldn't see them then they couldn't see me. Weird… I don't hear anything but I was sure that there was someone there. No one passed me though… Did they turn back? I casually turn my head a bit to see if anyone's there.

Kurkai POV

_What is she doing? _She looks ridiculous, she must think she's looking pretty casual as she keeps glancing behind her every five seconds, every time a little further; but it look really obvious or maybe like she has a bad twitch.

Amu POV

I finally turn fully around and find myself staring at Kurkai, leaning against the wall with the sun shining off his hair. He looked hot; unlike me.

"Hi." I grumbled after a while.

"Hey," he said trying not to laugh. "What are you doing?"

"…Nothing really. Just hanging out."

"At the window?" His eyes told me that he knew I was lying. But anyone watching would be able to figure that out. I didn't answer his question and just sighed. He laughed and told me to follow him. He walked in front of me down the hall. Damn his ass is firm. He passed out room and went instead too…

"Hotori gave me the keys to the room 'just in case'. Whatever that's supposed to mean." He laughed an awkward laugh and pulled his keys out of his jeans pocket and fiddled with it to find the right key, and opened the room. No one was in there, but there were tones of clothes scattered around the room, and it was really messy. Maybe disgusting was the right word. Kurkai went over to the bed and sat down, leaning over a large red duffle bag that I saw had the his name written on it. He grabbed a random heap of clothing and threw it over to me.

"Here," he said. "That's just clothing. Wear whatever fits best." Then he bent back down and started looking through the bag again.

"Where do I change?"

"The bathroom?" He said slowly. Brilliant answer.

"Isn't it bugged?" He looked up at me and shrugged.

"It's the only choice you have unless you want to go back over to our place were Ikuto is in your bed. Your choice." Both choices sound shitty. Kurkai rested his arms on his knees that were spread apart and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Or you could leave the room and guard the door for me as I quickly change." He rolled his eyes, stood up and left the room. When he was turning toward me to close the door he rolled his eyes again and then shut it. First I scouted the room for cameras. Looks safe. I grabbed a blanket off the floor and decided to change under it. I looked through the pile. Two pairs of blue jeans, red shorts a blue sweater and a black t-shirt. I tugged on the black t-shirt then grabbed a pair of jeans. Wow. Gangster pants. I've always wanted to wear these. I don't understand how guys can wear them halfway to the floor. Its uncomfortable. I stripped them of and pulled on the shorts. Freshly washed gym shorts. Smelling good and comfy but still to big for me and I couldn't tighten the elastic. I pulled on the sweater last to see how far a fit it was just for fun, to see how much bigger Kurkai was than me. As I was pushing my arms through a solid cloud of godly scent washed over me. It smelled so good. Like Kurkai, but stronger than I usually noticed. I breathed it in almost melting. Omg. I decided to keep the sweater. I folded the rest of the clothing and placed it on the top of the bag. I still need pants. I tiptoe to the door feeling like a huge slut. I don't know why though. Oh wait. Maybe because I'm wearing no pants and everything else belongs to some awesome smelling guy, and I'm tip toeing through a room that's not mine. Probably… I cracked open the door but I didn't see Kurkai. I stepped around the door to see if he was there. He was leaning against the wall, his neck tilted up, eyes closed and hands behind his back. Gorgeous. His eyes flickered open and turned toward just my head that was sticking out past the frame.

"You done?" He was lightly smiling.

"Actually, none of your pants fit me. Can you just run into my room and grab some pants?" I put on my pathetic pleading face and made sad eyes at him.

"So you're not wearing pants?" He raised an eyebrow and took a few steps towards me with a realllyyy hot look on his face. I took a little gasp of shock, and blinked my eyes. When I refocused he was walking away from my lightly laughing, running his hands through his hair. He opend our room door and stepped inside. "Back in a minute," he said.

Kurkai POV

I stepped through the door. Looks pretty much the same except Ikutos lying in one of the beds. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but the covers were pulled up to his waist. He looked over at me.

"Yo." He said. "What are you doing?"

"Amus afraid to come in the room, and Ive been sent in intead." I rolled my eyes and headed over to the dresser and started looking though the drawers. I heard Ikuto get out of the bed and walk over.

"You didn't win did you?" I grinned.

"Not yet," he sighed as he stretched. He looked through the drawers and grabbed a pair of small light pants with tons of rips in them and unfolded them.

"Sold." I said. I grabbed the pants and left the room.

* * *

Molly: Kay so now I'm writing with a concussion that I got yesterday at rugby from like bashing heads with another girl, and I had to go into emergency at the hospital… Good times. Except I couldn't eat for 24 hours and my mom was waking me up every hour. But it's all good. Still going out tonight :D

OMG OK SO I JUST FINISHED WATCHING IT. TOTAL BULLSHIT. Like the second last ep and Rikkas all like looking like Amu and doing Open Heart, and then the second last one its like they just like pulled it out of their butts like last second, and then at the end they were like yea… this is the last episode, and its like "No shit." So now I'm PRETTY PISSED OFF BECAUSE THAT WAS A LAME ASS ENDING. Like Ikuto was in it for like two seconds. Now I have to find a GOOD ANIME. Send me suggestions.

RIP Shugo Chara! - Love forever ='[


	8. Chapter 8

**Molly : I'm back! :D**

…**Yea I'm a loser. I know.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Recap:

Kurkai POV

I stepped through the door. Looks pretty much the same except Ikuto's lying in one of the beds. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but the covers were pulled up to his waist. He looked over at me.

"Yo." He said. "What are you doing?"

"Amu's afraid to come in the room, and I've been sent in instead." I rolled my eyes and headed over to the dresser and started looking though the drawers. I heard Ikuto get out of the bed and walk over.

"You didn't win did you?" I grinned.

"Not yet," he sighed as he stretched. He looked through the drawers and grabbed a pair of small light pants with tons of rips in them and unfolded them.

"Sold." I said. I grabbed the pants and left the room.

Amu POV

Kurkai and me ended walking the streets of town. It was easy conversation. We talked about the shops we passed, weird looking people we saw, our favourite things and the weather. Cool small talk right? We eventually stopped for lunch at a little café. It was a little cozy place with large booths and little two people tables. We both ordered some food and coffees and sat down. We ate in comfortable silence, but I think we both ate our food extra fast so that we could talk again.

"First girlfriend?" I asked. He laughed a small laugh, but it wasn't embarrassed.

"Ninth grade. Tiffany White. She was too embarrassed to go near me after I asked her out, but I still was 'dating' her for three months. It was weird and it's hard to explain, but I guess you get it right?"

"Yea I hate when girls do that to me after I ask them out."

"Ahaa, yea I guess you don't ask girls out often?"

"No, not usually." We both laughed.

"Your first boyfriend?" He asked.

"That would be the seventh grade. Jeremy something. He decided that he needed a girlfriend I was the only single female breathing girl at my school. I agreed so that I wouldn't be picked on, but we never talked."

"How long did that last?"

"Not long." I smiled.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom quick," said Kurkai. He got up and turned down that hallway marked with the bathroom figures. When he was out of sight I heard hysterical laughing from a table beside me. I discreetly turned and stared at four pretty high school girls, with straightened hair, extremely long eyelashes and large purses.

"OMG did you see him!"

"I know right!"

"He is sooooo hot."

"I think I'm in love."

"Shut up Krissy, you're in love with every guy."

"That is such a lie."

"Not really Krissy."

"Fine. Only with really hot guys though."

"Should we ask for his number?"

"I don't think I'd be able to talk if I was too close to him."

"How embarrassing would that be?"

"Wayyy embarrassing."

"Should we admire from afar?"

"And let this God just leave, with the risk that we'll never see him again? I don't think so."

"Should we follow him when he leaves?" The girls all stare at each other communicating by whipping their heads and hair around, and raising their eyebrows and making their eyes the size of golf balls. Suddenly, one of the girls coughs very non-obviously and starts twitching her head in my direction. I quickly turn back in my chair, but not before I see all the girls whip their heads around to look at me like a pack of wild dodo birds. I swear I heard all their necks crack from here.

"Who's she?" Said one of the girls, with an extremely loud whisper that the whole café could hear.

"She was sitting with him."

"Is she his girlfriend?"

"She is wearing a guys sweater." I sink down in my chair, and hide some of my face in said sweater.

"Well she is kinda pretty…"

"What are you talking about? I'm obviously better looking!"

"Oh, yea. Of course."

"She could be just a friend."

"Well she obviously wants to be more than friends. Like come on guys, do I have to explain everything?"

"So what are we going to do Karen?

"Alright hears the plan…." I saw the girls heave themselves dramatically over the small booth table to talk, and then no matter how hard I tried I could not hear what they were talking about. Luckily Kurkai did not keep me waiting long. He came back and sat in his chair all gangster like with his legs spread ridiculously apart. I groaned internally knowing that this would start –

"AHAHAHAHAHA" …more hysterical laughter from the table beside us.

"Go on Karen."

"Yea! Go on!

"You can do it!" After her friends built up her confidence, a girl slide out of the booth.

"Alright guys, I'm just going to go to the bathroom. Over there. By the door. And I'll need this pen. Ill be back!" said the girl Karen in a voice that proves that she has a plan, and that she'll never be an actress. She struts away from her booth, and flings the pen at our table hitting my leg and bouncing to Kurkai's feet.

"Oh my goodness! How did that happen? Silly me." She continued her strut towards us and plants herself right beside Kurkai.

"Sorry! Did I hit you with my pen?" she said sweetly.

"No you actually hit me. With your pen. It hurt." I said with an exaggerated loud voice. She didn't seem to hear me. "Apology accepted." I mumbled. I was not prepared for what was coming. She leaned down, leading with her right hand toward her left foot. She grabbed the pen, and brought her hands to her armpits, like she was about to perform the chicken dance. But I knew better. I saw what was coming then. The BEND AND SNAP. She started up, with flawless form that I thought only Elle Woods could perform, but she was too close to the table! She's going too- CRACK! Her echo of her hitting the table came back to us before she fell down on her back in the pathway between the tables.

"KAREN!" The other girls screeched. They flew out of their booth and landed beside her on the ground fluttering their hands around their faces. Karen groaned and let her eye lids open as slow as a snail.

"My head…" She groaned. Kurkai lowered himself down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he said to her. The best answer she could apparently give was a sigh.

"You might have a pretty bad concussion." He leaned over her body and scooped up her head in his hand and tenderly felt for bumps.

"Does she have a concussion?" I asked.

"I don't really know. There's only one real way to know."

"What is it?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he yelled at her as he shook four fingers in front of her face.

"I really think someone should take her to the hospital!" I say loudly as I grab Kurkai's hand and bring it back to his side.

"Alright. Do you guys have a car?"

"Krissy drove us."

"Then get going!" Kurkai scooped her into his arms and lifted her easily off the floor. We walked outside and I watched Karen's arm dangle pathetically from her side. Kurkai stuffed her in the backseat awkwardly and then we all clambered in even more awkwardly. Why we were there I've got no clue, but only I seemed to notice. Krissy started the car and we were off driving to the hospital.

Ikuto POV

I decided to go out for a walk. I wandered to the park in the middle of the city. I hadn't been there for a while. I found a bench in the sun and closed my eyes. The sun was very warm, but a nice breeze was carried threw the trees, making a whistling sound. Yoru lay down on my lap and soon soft snores could be heard from him, and I slowly drifted, sitting on the boarder line of dreams and reality, when a shadow came in between my and the sun. I decided to open my eyes and tell whoever it was to go away, but it was too late, and the dreams took over.

I woke and stretched on the bench now covered in shade.

"You've slept for at least two hours on this old rickety bench… you remind me of a cat." I looked around and saw the brown haired girl from the other day, sitting beside me on the bench staring at the fountain.

"I don't get a lot of sleep at my dorm."

"Loud roommates?" She asked only mildly interested.

"No. Perverted and gay." She nodded and gazed at two kids fighting over a doll and pulling each other's hair. She looked tired and worn, and her stomach would quietly gurgle every few minutes.

"I found that money in my bag." She turned to face me.

"You were supposed to." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you." I stared into her green eyes with flecks of black. They were strong but sad.

"Come on." I stood and pulled her with me.

"Where are we going?"

"To go fill that empty stomach of yours."

We arrived at the noodle shop a few minutes later, and quickly ordered our meals. We both sat in silence until I said:

"Are you going to tell me your name today?"

"I doubt it." I sighed.

"Why not?"

"I don't know it."

"How?"

"I've forgotten. I have no memories, no name are anybody. I'm all alone."

"Did you just wake up one day and realize you forgot?"

"No. I woke up in the ER. They questioned me for hours to see which part of my brain had been affected. I was there for over a month, but no one ever came. They even advertised that they had me, but still nothing, only people that wanted to adopt me. But I didn't want that. I didn't want their pity. Soon, I just left the hospital and took to the streets, nobody alerted the police. I got a job, and my boss agreed to give me a smaller paycheck more often That can buy me enough food, but its hard to find a new shelter every other day." She quickly ate the rest of her noodles.

"You could crash at my house for a bit. Not like anyone is ever there anyway."

"Thanks, but you could be a crazy murderer, so Ill have to decline this time."

"You just spilled your whole story to me, all the details, but you don't trust me apparently."

"I wanted noodles, and that was my form of payment. That's all I can give you." She checked her watch. "Time to head to my glamorous job. Thanks for the noodles, maybe Ill see you again." She stood up, stretched and half waved as she walked away.

Amu POV

The car was very crammed, and I was sandwiched against the window. Karen seemed alright now, but all her friends insisted that we still all went together. We drove by the park. It's so pretty with all of its trees and its fountain. We stop at a red light and I look down one of the paths. I see tsukiyomi sitting on a bench in the sun as if he's sleeping. His arms are draped over the top of the bench and a girl is sitting beside him. She has her arms and legs crossed in a relaxed fashion and she is looking over at tsukiyomi. Her eyes are soft but they are almost like they're calculating something to do with him. I wonder if she's his new 'girlfriend'. The light turns green and Krissy stamps on the pedal and were off again.

**Molly: Thanks for reading guys **** If you got this far you make me very happy :D **

**R&R**


End file.
